


Come Said The Boy

by LaLa_Land_14



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Imprinting (Twilight)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLa_Land_14/pseuds/LaLa_Land_14
Summary: Everyone knew her reputation, she was the wildest girl on the rez. Little Seth Clearwater never saw her coming until suddenly he found himself in the front seat of her Camaro, music playing on the radio, and her long, tanned legs in his lap. She promised to teach him how to play by her rules, but can he keep up? Will she burn out and take him with her?
Relationships: Seth Clearwater/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Caramel and Cherries

**Author's Note:**

> Originally inspired by the song Come Said The Boy by Mondo Rock. Originally posted on FFN April 7, 2018.

"Did you see Sydney Whitefeather the other night at the party? Dude, it was awesome!" Brady was nearly bouncing on his feet, his eyes lit up in excitement as he recounted the tale to a dubious Seth and Collin. "She took her top off and, oh my god, her tits were just-" He made a rounded shape in front of himself with his hands then shook his head, leaning against the lockers with a silly grin on his lips as he sighed in bliss.

"Oh, please." Collin rolled his eyes, extending one hand to smack the back of his cousin's head. "Like you actually got into a senior party without getting your ass kicked."

"Like I need permission to go to the beach? Not my fault I happened to stumble in on their bonfire." Brady shrugged, then stood up straight as his eyes widened and he scrambled to smooth his long hair away from his face. "Dude, here she comes!"

Seth turned to look at whatever had Brady in such a fit, shutting his locker as he did so. His frown softened slightly as he saw a small group of upperclassmen walking down the narrow hallway, chatting amongst themselves. At the center of the crowd, slightly in front of the others as if in an unspoken formation, was a goddess.

Her hair was long and thick, hanging down to her slim hips in luscious curls and bouncing with each step. Her caramel colored skin was hidden from view only by a pair of worn, cutoff shorts that were well past being a dress code violation and a gauzy, black camisole with colorful embroidered flowers on the neckline. Judging by the way her nipples made small peaks against the thin fabric, she hadn't worn a bra. Seth finally tore his eyes away from her body, looking at her face and feeling his cheeks flush crimson beneath his copper skin as he realized she was looking at him, probably realizing he was ogling her.

One dark brown eye winked at him as she slipped the red blow pop out of her mouth and ran the tip of her tongue over her glossy, plump bottom lip. His pants immediately felt tighter as the breath left his lungs in a giant whoosh.

He felt a jolt of heat run down his spine, only to be torn from his daze by Brady as he jammed his elbow into Seth’s ribs. " _Dude!_ She totally just winked at me!" He leaned against Seth, sighing happily as he slung an over Seth’s shoulders. "Clearly she's falling for the old Fuller charm."

"In your dreams," Seth said, feeling as though his mouth were full of cotton but trying to sound normal. His eyes followed her until she was out of sight, lost in the sea of students crowding the hallway, before he turned away from the spectacle to try to gain his bearings. "That was Sydney?"

"Yup. Hot as hell, huh?" Brady smirked knowingly, raising an eyebrow at Seth. He had been on the ‘try to get into Sydney’s pants’ bandwagon for some time now; he welcomed another member aboard with unabashed glee, despite Collin’s disapproving glare.

Seth swallowed hard, tongue darting out to swipe along his parched bottom lip, and nodded as he looked at his friends, his teeth pressing into his bottom lip. "She's a senior?"

"Junior. Supposed to be a senior though, people say she got held back in 8th grade because she got sent to juvie for a year." Collin spoke up, patting Seth on the back then rolling his eyes at Brady’s lovestruck grin. "Don't get pulled into her trap like this idiot; Sydney is like the male equivalent of Paul Lahote only less angry."

“And way more hot!” Brady piped up, then scrambled to rephrase as Collin raised one eyebrow at his younger cousin. “I mean, not that Paul is- You know what I mean!”

Seth only hummed slightly, his thoughts still on the older girl. He had seen her around school before, he was sure of it. He just hadn't connected the dots and realized that she was _the_ Sydney Whitefeather. The girl who gave Paul Lahote a run for his money in the whore department. The girl who had gotten busted for underage drinking so many times Forks PD knew her on a first name basis. The girl Leah used to go to the beach with, way back in junior high before Leah had attached herself to Sam Uley like a starry-eyed leech.

He tried to push her out of his thoughts, for now rejoining Collin and Brady's conversation as if he hadn't just completely zoned out. Collin teased Brady enough about his crush, Seth would never hear the end of it if he even suggested having a crush as well

-/-

The rest of the day he managed to keep Sydney out of his thoughts through much mental gymnastics. After all, she was a junior and had every guy on the rez wrapped around her pinky, _among other appendages_. Plus, Collin and Brady would never let him live it down if he admitted he was starting to have a crush on her. Collin was still teasing Brady when they parted ways a block away from the school, Seth heading to his house and the other boys heading to their grandmother's house near the beach. He could do without incurring Collin’s stern wrath, thank you very much.

The sky was overcast and cloudy as he trudged home and he could feel tiny droplets soaking into his thin, red t-shirt as he cursed himself for forgetting his jacket at home this morning. It had been warm and sunny for the past few weeks, so he should have expected it to turn rainy and gloomy again on the one day he left the coat at home. He kept his head down as the rain started to pick up, his t-shirt and jeans quickly becoming soaked and weighing him down.

The quiet rumble of a car came up behind him and slowed, making him frown as he slowed as well, turning to look at the Camaro Z28 that was idling by his side. The tinted window rolled down, and Sydney peered out at him with a suggestive grin on her plump, rosy lips. "Want a ride?"

"Uhm...I don't know..." He swallowed hard, glancing up at the sky and then back at the older girl in the sleek, red car as if weighing which would be more painful. A loud crack of thunder echoed across the sky and he jumped, making her giggle as he hurried around to the passenger side, climbing inside stiffly without another thought. "Thank you."

"No problem. You can put your bag in the back if you'd like." She smiled sweetly at him as she rolled her window back up and put the car into drive. He couldn't miss the way her eyes drifted down his body before returning to the road as he leaned over the console to lay his damp bag behind the seat and it sent a tiny thrill shooting straight down his body as she hummed appreciatively.

"Thanks...Sydney." Her name felt funny in his mouth and he could feel the blush burning on his cheeks as he tried not to gawk openly at her smooth, caramel thighs on display inches away from him.

"You know my name. I guess my reputation precedes me, huh?" She raised her eyebrow, a half-smirk on her lips as she pushed her foot down harder on the gas, the speedometer needle jumping up past the 60-mph marker. "And here I don’t know a thing about you. What's your name?"

"I'm Seth. Seth Clearwater." He mumbled, biting his bottom lip softly as he gazed at her from the corner of his eye, clasping his hands in his lap to resist the urge to touch.

She hummed softly, then giggled as she turned to look at him in disbelief, not even glancing at the road as her eyes widened in realization. "You're Leah's kid brother! I thought you were still, like, twelve..."

"Um, yeah...I'm fifteen..." He managed a short, harsh sounding chuckle, biting his lip harder as he looked over, meeting her eyes as she gave him a soft smile, reaching a hand over to brush against his tensed thigh.

"Good to know. You grew up nicely." She returned her eyes to the road just in time to move back into the right lane and avoid an oncoming car. Neither of them had noticed the car drifting to the side and crossing the yellow line. He didn't know how to respond to that, especially with his mind racing a hundred miles a minute. Her touch was gentle on his thigh, her fingers gently brushing along the outer seam of his jeans as if testing him. He fought back the urge to groan, though he panicked as he felt his cock springing to attention in his jeans. If she noticed the bulge, she didn't mention it as she pulled up into the Clearwater's driveway and put the Camaro in park. "You've stared at my legs the entire drive, Seth."

He tore his eyes away from her toned, lean legs and blushed bright crimson as his eyes snapped to her face, noticing the teasing smile on her lips as his heart began to double its normal pace. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to...I mean...I just..."

"Seth, calm down. I don't mind." She slipped her wedge sandals off and swung her legs up, stretching them across the middle console and into his lap. "You can even touch if you want to."

Her dainty feet rubbed teasingly against his thigh as he swallowed hard, his eyes flickering up to hers, then back down at her feet. "...really?"

"Really." She gave him an encouraging smile as she relaxed against the door, humming quietly along with the song playing on the radio as she pretended to examine her long blue nails, knowing staring at him would only make him more nervous. "Just relax, explore. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"O-okay..." His trembling fingertips brushed against the smooth, soft skin on her ankle and he fought back a soft groan. "You're soft."

She didn't speak, but her dark eyes followed his hands as he slowly began to caress her calves, her skin feeling like pure silk in his grasp. His eyes stayed locked onto hers, terrified she would change her mind and tear her buttery smooth legs away from him. Gradually, his fingers became more confident, massaging further up her legs as he lifts his hips, gently pressing the bulge in his jeans against her flesh and hoping desperately she wouldn't notice.

"When is your birthday?" She asked suddenly, leaning forward and letting her lips ghost across his, her warm, fruity breath fanning across his face.

He let out a soft groan as he felt her foot gently brush against his cock, his grip tightening instinctively on her leg. "N-next month...W-why?"

"Age of consent in Washington is 16." She smiled as she pulled her legs away from him abruptly, giggling when a whimper escaped his throat before he could stop it. "Don't worry, we can have _lots_ of fun without me committing a felony. But not today."

"But...why not?" He tried to keep the whine out of his voice and failed, tugging at the tight denim restricting the blood flow to his cock in an effort to relieve some of the pressure.

Sydney laughed, bending down and buckling the straps of her sandals around her slim ankles again. "Because I need to get home and I'm pretty sure your sister is ready to tear my head off."

"How do you know?" He looked quizzically up at the house, his cheeks burning even brighter crimson as he saw his sister's face glaring at them from the upstairs window belonging to her bedroom. "Oh, crap..."

"Yeah, good luck with that. You have plans tonight?" She smiled at Leah, waving mockingly at her once good friend.

"No, I don't think so..." Seth frowned as he watched Leah storm away, the curtains falling back over the window as she moved. "Why?"

"First Beach. There's a party tonight down at the old caves, you know the place?" At his nod, she smiled and ran her hand down his thigh, her nails gently raking against the denim. "9pm, come find me and we'll have some fun."

"O-okay..." He let out a soft groan as he tried in vain to shift his hips, his cock throbbing in his jeans as her fingertips grazed his length and he let out a soft hiss of need.

She pulled her hand away slowly and winked as she sat up straight in her seat, reaching for the keys in the ignition. "Good boy. Don't forget your bag."

In a daze of lust and disbelief, he reached behind the seat and grabbed his backpack then clambered stiffly out of the car. As soon as he shut the door, she backed the car up and raced back down the street, leaving him to stare after her with his jaw slack. 


	2. Sea Salt and Ivy

For the rest of the evening, Seth was a ball of nerves. He tripped over himself, almost dropped his plate during dinner, and jumped every time someone got near him. Leah didn't mention Sydney, but he knew that she could use what she had seen at any time to win brownie points with their mom; Leah wasn’t above selling him out to protect herself.

As soon as dinner ended, he helped his mother clean up the table while Leah slunk back to her room and their father vanished into the living room to watch the baseball game. Seth stood shoulder to shoulder with his mother at the sink, glancing down at her from the corner of his eye as he absentmindedly dried the dishes that she passed to him. "Hey, mom?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" Sue looked over at her only son, a bittersweet smile on her lips as she realized he'd grown another inch or two since they last stood this close. He was an inch taller than her now and she had to tilt her head up ever so slightly to meet his warm, brown eyes that were so similar to her own.

Seth bit his lip softly as he looked at his mom, a soft blush forming on his cheeks and the tips of his ears, though his shaggy, dark hair hid some of it. "Can I go to the beach tonight?"

"It's a school night, Seth. I don't like the idea of you being out this late...were you going to meet Collin and Brady?" Sue frowned, resting one damp, soapy hand on her hip as she sat her dish sponge on the edge of the sink to focus on her son.

"Uhm...no. I was going to go to the caves." He told her honestly, then immediately regretted it when her eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously.

"Absolutely not. I know what goes on down there and you have no business going there." She turned back the to the sink, clearly ending the discussion as she thrust another wet plate at him, making him cringe as it jabbed into his ribs.

"But...can I at least go to the beach?" He tried again, his mind racing as he tried to find some excuse to get him out of the house tonight. Sydney had given him the chance of a lifetime and he couldn't mess it up before they even started, not because he had been an honest dumbass. _‘Honestly, what teenager fails this badly at sneaking out to a party?’_

"No, Seth. It's a school night and I don't want you out there all night, especially near the caves." She shook her head once more as if the thought alone disgusted her. "Go upstairs and do your homework, I don't want to hear another word about you going out."

He let out a soft sigh as he turned to walk upstairs, his shoulders slumped dejectedly. ‘ _I had to open my big, fat mouth...now Sydney will think I chickened out...’_ He shut his door louder than necessary, then flopped face down onto his bed, groaning against the pillow in frustration. A quick glance at his alarm clock told him he had another half an hour before it was time to meet Sydney at the caves. He knew there was no way to sneak out of the house, not with Leah's sharp ears and his father's tendency to fall asleep in front of the TV in the living room, so he had lost his only chance.

He kept his face buried in his pillow, struggling to come up with a solution until eventually, he gave up and his thoughts returned to the feeling of Sydney's silky smooth, toned legs in his hands. He had never even kissed a girl, let alone anything like Sydney was suggesting. The girl was the embodiment of sex it seemed, even when she was doing something completely innocent like walking down the hallway, and she knew exactly how to use that to her advantage. If she could drive him this insane over just her legs, he couldn't imagine some of the things he'd heard guys at school say about her.

He shifted against the mattress and a soft hiss escaped between his teeth as he felt his hard cock push against the mattress. The button of his jeans was digging into his stomach and he forced himself to roll over, his eyes catching another look at the blue numbers mocking him from his dresser. ‘ _9:14...I guess it could be worse...She isn't the only girl at_ _school_...’ He let out a loud sigh and closed his eyes, willing his boner to go down as he tried to imagine anything besides long, caramel legs and perfect, pouty lips. He was right; Sydney wasn’t the only girl at school and she certainly wasn’t the only easy one, but she was the only one to look twice at him. 

A soft tapping sound came from his window and he frowned, lifting his head to peer over at his window in confusion. ‘ _Is it raining or something?’_ He shrugged, chalking it up to La Push’s constantly unpredictable weather and turned onto his side, ignoring the quiet sound as he reached for his laptop on the nightstand to take his mind off Sydney.

The sound eventually stopped, and he shrugged it off completely, only to jump in shock when a tan, familiar face appeared in his window. He shoved his laptop off his lap, only vaguely hearing it crash to the ground, and rushed over to open the window, his eyes wide as he shook his head. "You can't- someone will see- How-"

Sydney giggled and gave him a cheeky grin as she stood on the trellis his mother was trying to grow ivy on. "No one will see if you let me in." She raised one thin, perfectly filled in eyebrow in challenge and smirked when he stepped back from the window obediently. She climbed inside gracefully and stretched once her feet were on the floor, arching her back lithely like a cat and letting out a tiny moan. "Finally, I thought you were never going to come to the window."

"I didn't know you were out there, or I would have sooner." He mumbled, his mouth suddenly as dry as a bone as his eyes roamed her scantily clad body hungrily, drinking in the sight of her toned curves and long, lean limbs. She wore only the denim shorts from earlier and a tiny blue bikini top that was little more than two triangles of material connected by strings. If he thought he was hard before, it was nothing compared to the throbbing ache in his jeans now.

"I forget how strict Sue always was with Leah, and if I'm right she probably told you that you couldn't go anywhere tonight. And you don’t seem like the sneaking out type. Right?" She smiled, stepping close to him and letting her stomach gently brush against the bulge in his jeans, making him bite his lip to hold back an embarrassing whine. Instead, he gave her a tight-lipped nod and his fingers twitched, wanting to touch her but not knowing if he should. "I thought so. I promised you some fun though, and I'm a girl of my word."

"Y-you don't have to..." He managed to mumble, his voice thick and cracking as her fingertips danced along the waistband of his jeans, her long, stiletto nails tapping against the button as she pressed her soft lips against his neck, against the throbbing vein there as his hands clenched into fists.

A soft, seductive laugh escaped her as she lifted her head to look up at him with a sweet smile, though her eyes were dark with smoldering promises. "I don't do anything I don't want to." He watched as she pulled away from his body, leaving him immediately yearning for her to come back as his eyes followed her round ass. She locked the door and then turned, pressing her back against the cool wood and smirking at him. "Sit." The bed creaked as he threw himself down, perched on the edge of his mattress as he watched her fingers playing with the strings tied in a loose knot in the valley between her firm, round breasts.

"My parents...they're just across the hall..." He mumbled lamely, his eyes darting to the locked door as if waiting for them to bust down the door and catch them.

Sydney slinked towards him, her slim hips swaying enchantingly as she shrugged her shoulders. "Then you'll just have to stay quiet." When she reached him, she dropped to her knees with a dull thud as she landed on the plush, blue carpeting and ran her hands up from his knees, caressing his tense thighs.

"Not likely..." He gasped, holding the sheets in his fists by his sides as he stared down at her, his mouth hanging open in anticipation.

"I wanna ask you a few things, Seth." She said nonchalantly as her nails gently raked along his thighs and she laid her head on his knee, her glossy, brown eyes staring up at him as he swallowed hard and nodded. He would probably do anything she asked, as long as she kept doing what she was doing. "Have you ever been kissed?"

She smiled when he gave a swift shake of the head, his face burning red as he looked away from her in embarrassment. Slowly, she lifted herself away from his thighs and crawled up into his lap, straddling him and wrapping her arms around his neck loosely. His hands trembled as he brought them up to hold her hips, caressing the skin just above her shorts. "I'm sorry..."

"Why are you sorry?" She chuckled, pressing a gentle, almost tender kiss against his collarbone. "I don't mind teaching you."

"But...why?" He tilted his head back, letting out a soft moan as she sucked on his skin, sending a jolt of pleasure through his body.

"Why not?" She giggled softly against his skin before pulling away, tossing her head back slightly so that her long hair was no longer on her shoulders. "You could be a fun hobby."

He bit his bottom lip softly, his eyes drawn to the smooth valley between her breasts, noticing the tie holding her top together had loosened, barely holding itself together. Sydney was relaxed on top of him, her fingertips gently creating little spirals in the soft hair at the nape of his neck while she watched him patiently; her soft, pink lips were set in an encouraging smile as he lowered his head to her skin. The moment his lips brushed the satin smooth skin just above the soft material of her bikini, he finally understood how so many guys were wrapped around her finger. Her skin held faint traces of salt from the ocean and was smoother than any velvet he had ever touched, and when he lifted his eyes to hers, his lips still brushing against that smooth little valley on her chest, he could've sworn he felt his heart skip a beat as her golden brown eyes captivated him.

"Take it off," She cooed at him, her voice a mere whisper that seemed to fill the otherwise silent bedroom. 

His eyes widened a fraction and he pulled his head back, his eyes flitting between her eyes and that tantalizing string, his fingertips twitching where he held her hips as he moved to obey her without realizing it. As his trembling fingertips finally touched the tie, giving it a gentle tug and watching it start to come undone, he felt something vibrate against his thigh. Sydney gave an annoyed sigh, lifting her hips and fishing her phone out of the back pocket of her shorts. The action thrust her breasts closer to his face and he tried not to groan as he noticed the tiny peaks of her nipples beneath the thin, damp fabric. The screen of her phone cast a sickly pale glow on her tan face as she frowned at whatever she read and began to get up, current situation forgotten in her haste to get up.

A soft whine escaped Seth's throat before he could stop it, watching as she strode across the room to the window. She paused as if just remembering what she had been doing, turning to him with a small half-smile, though he could see the way her body was tensed up. "Sorry, Seth, gotta run. I'll see you at school tomorrow though. We can continue this later."

Before he could reply, she was gone, and he could hear the soft sounds of her climbing down the ivy trellis and running down the gravel driveway outside. With a heavy sigh, he flopped back onto the bed and threw an arm over his face, wondering what he had managed to get himself into.


	3. Skooma

The next morning, Seth was up and in and out of the shower before his alarm even went off; the thought of seeing Sydney again was better than any form of caffeine. The FDA should figure out how to market her, they’d make millions. He stood in front of his closet, a towel wrapped around his slim hips as small water droplets ran down his shoulders and dripped to the carpet.

' _What do I wear?'_ He thumbed his way through the shirts hanging in the closet, cringing at all the graphic tees and polo shirts that suddenly felt _too junior high_. He couldn't, at least in good conscience, meet all 5'5" of Sydney’s golden sexiness wearing an old t-shirt with Mario and Luigi grinning on the front. _'What if she thinks I'm a dork?'_ Sadly, it was either dork or naked because he had never taken much care in what he wore.

Finally, hearing Leah up and moving and knowing that it was probably getting late, he settled on his favorite _'Got Skooma?_ ' Skyrim t-shirt and a pair of jeans, figuring he’d just wear his hoodie over it anyway. As he let his towel drop to the floor, he couldn't help but shriek and jump to hide himself as Leah barged into the room without warning.

"Stay _away_ from Sydney, Seth." Leah glowered at him, seemingly oblivious to her little brother's embarrassment as he held his t-shirt over his lower body, hiding halfway behind the door to his closet. "She's trouble."

"She just gave me a ride, Lee, it was pouring yesterday." He grumbled, pulling on his underwear and jeans haphazardly as he tried to stay hidden behind the small door.

Leah made no move to leave, crossing her arms as she narrowed her eyes at her brother through the door. "Oh please. I know a lot more about her than you, Seth. Sydney is a whore, she lives for parties, drugs, and sex. She's just going to drag you into it too, and I'm not letting you get involved in it."

Seth felt a bit of anger flare up, surprising him as he shut the closet door and walked over to his dresser to finish getting ready. He still held the Skyrim shirt balled up in his fist as he ran a comb through his dampened hair. "Sydney was nice enough to give me a ride, Leah. Whatever she does in her own life doesn't just cancel out the fact that she was nice to me."

“She’s already manipulating you,” Leah scoffed, shaking her head as she realized she wasn't going to get through to her brother this time. She turned to leave, calling over her shoulder sarcastically, "Keep it up and maybe she'll ride _you_ next time."

Seth rolled his eyes, dismissing his sister, but the thought sent a wave of excitement straight to his belly as he let himself wonder what Sydney had planned to do before they were interrupted last night. He had never felt desire that strong before. It made his head swim and his legs feel weak, as though he was barely in control of his own body when she was near him. It was thrilling, but he knew that Leah did have a point. He wasn't the first person to fall for Sydney like this, nor would he be the last. Even Brady was panting for her, something both he and Collin had teased him mercilessly about for months.

That didn't stop him from spraying a little bit extra of his body spray and taking a couple minutes extra to make sure he didn't have any eye crusties or zits, just in case.

-/-

"She did what?!" Brady yelled, his voice reaching a pitch that rivaled any horror movie heroine’s scream as he stared at his best friend in disbelief.

"She gave me a ride." Seth repeated, leaning against the lockers as they waited for Collin outside of the boys' bathroom. "In her car." He clarified, remembering Leah's comments this morning and feeling a light blush heating up around his collar.

"Sneaky fucker, what did she do to you? Did you get to see her naked? Draw me a diagram!" Brady thrust his notebook at Seth, his eyes gleaming as he interrogated him. If this was the closest that he would ever get to Sydney, he could handle living vicariously through Seth.

Seth shoved the paper away, rolling his eyes as he shook his head. "Nothing happened, Brady. Just because she was nice to me doesn't mean she's my sex slave now."

Brady rolled his eyes, slamming his locker shut as he turned to look out at the students walking past, pouting and crossing his arms as he tried to look imposing to the passersby. "Dumbass. If you don’t take advantage of what she’s offering, you may as well hand in your man-card now.”

"What's that supposed to-" Seth’s indignation was cut off as Brady elbowed him in the ribs, abruptly over his pouting spell. "What the…"

He trailed off when he saw her walking down the hallway, her head bowed. She wore dark, round sunglasses that covered her eyes, but he could still barely make out the swelling behind the metal frames. She was alone this time, without her friends flanking her, and it seemed as though she was trying to hide away, lost in the sea of other students.

"Sydney?" Seth asked softly, though loud enough for her to hear.

She stopped, stepping aside, out of the way of the people behind her, and glanced around, playing nervously with the assortment of different bracelets she had stacked on her slim wrist. "Oh, hey, Seth."

"Is something wrong?" He kept his voice soft as he brought one hand up to gently smooth a lock of her hair away from her face. Even the tiny, feather-soft movement made her grimace as his fingers brushed against her forehead and he could barely make out the sickly blue tone that she had tried to cover with makeup. "Sorry…"

"I…uhm…" She cleared her throat quietly and opened her mouth to continue, but she couldn't find the words as her eyes flickered back and forth, trying to assess the quickest and most painless exit. “I should…”

Seth glanced back at Brady, who nodded and waved his hand as if to shoo them away. "Tell Mrs. Hemerson I wasn't feeling well."

“Sure thing.” Brady watched them go curiously, none of his trademark humor to be found as Seth took Sydney's hand and led her across the hall to the door that led outside to the school courtyard. She made no move to pull away, holding the strap of her bag tightly with her other hand. When they stepped outside, the only sounds were the faint thuds of Seth's Converse and Sydney's worn out Doc Martens on the pavement as they got a seat at one of the stone tables.

"What…What are we doing?" Sydney asked quietly as she sat down beside him, letting her bag fall to her feet with a dull, heavy thud.

Seth gave her a soft half-smile as he shrugged. "You just looked like you needed a break. Maybe someone to talk to." He waited patiently as she laid her hands on the table, feeling the cool stone beneath her palms as she stared down at her dark purple nails, still peering through the dark sunglasses. From his angle beside her, Seth could see that her eye was swollen behind the glasses and he felt a rush of protectiveness pass over him; he wanted to see her smile again, he wanted her to be the confident, grinning Sydney she had been with him and he wanted whoever took that confidence from her to hurt.

"Thank you. I'm really sorry about last night." She spoke quietly and a moment passed before she finally reached up to take the sunglasses off. "I had to go home and deal with something." She didn't look at him as she sat them on the table, as though she were afraid of what he would say about her face but waiting for his reaction.

"I understand. Is everything alright? I mean, with whatever happened, are you okay?" He reached up again, smoothing her hair away from her bruised eye and being careful this time not to touch it in case it her hurt her.

"It got settled." She glanced up at him, giving him a soft smile as she finally started to seem more like the Sydney he had come to see as the usual Sydney. She was finally relaxing her guard with him. "You know, you're pretty good at this."

"At what?" He felt his cheeks turning hot and hoped he wasn't as red as he felt as he started to pull his hand away. She stopped him, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together, then resting their interlocked hands on her thigh as she sighed.

"Being sweet. That's good; not enough guys are sweet to girls." She laid her head against his shoulder and he carefully moved his other arm to wrap around her delicate shoulders, breathing in the scent of coconut that clung to her thick hair.

"I just didn't want you to be upset." He tried to sniff her hair without sounding like a weirdo, but he froze when he heard her giggling softly. "What's funny?"

"Are you sniffing my hair like a dog?" She raised her head, smiling at him playfully with one eyebrow arched in question.

"I uh…I mean…Uhm…." He stammered, the blush on his cheeks tripling as he started to move away, already sure he had blown it once again.

"I never said I wanted you to stop." She leaned up, her body sinking into his as her soft, fruit punch flavored lips pressed against his own parched ones. His body stiffened up as his hands automatically grasped at her hips and her tongue teasingly swept along his bottom lip as though inviting him to open up. He graciously obeyed, parting his lips and tentatively touching her tongue with his as she snaked her arms around his neck to pull him closer. He was determined to keep up with her, following her lead for a moment before he got the hang of it and started to explore her mouth on his own.

The sounds of their breathing and their clothes rustling against each other filled the open courtyard and Sydney wound up in his lap, trapped between his body and the tabletop as they made out passionately. "Seth…" She said in a breathy whisper as she finally broke the kiss first, running her fingers through his soft hair as she slowly ground her hips against his. "Let me make up for last night."

His eyes popped open as her hand slid between their bodies, rubbing her palm against the growing bulge straining against his jeans. "H-here?"

Sydney laughed as she pressed a soft, open-mouthed kiss against his collarbone, nibbling softly at the skin. "No, not here. Do you want to?" He nodded wordlessly before he had even processed what she was asking, and he let out an embarrassing whine as she stood up from his lap. She laughed as she grabbed her school bag and offered him her hand. "Don't be sad, Seth, I'm about to do much better."

He stood up, taking her hand and allowing her to lead him as they entered the empty school hallway. First period was only half over at this point, so they had plenty of time for what Sydney had planned. She glanced around the hallway to make certain no one was watching who would rat them out, then she pulled Seth into the boys' bathroom and let the door swing shut behind them.

He went to step farther into the bland white room, and she stopped him, pushing him back against the door as she smirked. "Ready, Sethy?" Her long, purple stiletto nails toyed with the zipper on his jeans as he nodded hesitantly, shrugging his arms out of his hoodie as he felt his heartbeat picking up and sweat beading on his forehead. "Good."

He gulped, forcing himself to swallow past the nervous lump in his throat as she popped the button open on his jeans and slowly tugged the zipper down, teasing him. Her lips left soft, almost tender kisses down his throat as his breath came out in short pants and he found himself trying to recite the tribal legends in his head as he felt the heat in his belly flare out. "Sydney…What if…I've never…"

"I know. Don't worry about anything, Seth. I promise I'll take good care of you." She murmured, sucking gently on his Adam's apple as his jeans sagged around his thighs. His boxers could barely contain his rock-hard length and he was glad that she hadn't looked yet; her head was still tucked into his neck as she ran her palm over his cock a few times, rubbing and gently stroking it through his underwear. Fear made his body stiffen up as she slowly started to move down his body and he instinctively grabbed her biceps to stop her.

"Wait!" His teeth dug into his bottom lip slightly as she looked up at him, startled. "I uh…I know I won't be what you're used to…"

She stared at him emotionlessly for a long moment and he felt the dread building, replacing that fiery heat in his belly. He was positive he had ruined everything for real this time, and he was about to fix his pants when she shook her head with a small, bittersweet smile. "If I was happy with what I already had, why would I still be looking?" He couldn't answer that; out of all the things he had expected this morning, this wasn’t one of them at all. All he could do was gape at her as her hand delved into his underwear and her soft, silky skin made its first contact with his aching cock.

"Oh, fu-" He cut himself off, his head falling back against the door with a thud as he tried to control himself. _'Tribal warriors descended from wolves, they were spirit wolves-'_ She continued stroking him slowly as she kissed her way down his chest over his shirt, pausing to smirk at the bold white lettering across his chest.

"Skooma?" She asked conversationally, her hand never stopping its slow, lazy motion in his boxers as he tried to remember how to form words that weren’t curses and pleas.

"I-it's a S-S-S-Sky-" He gave up as she laughed, crouching in front of him as she pressed a soft kiss just under his belly button in the patch of soft hairs there.

"Skyrim potion." His eyes widened as he gaped down at her, seeing her smiling up at him as she pulled her hand away to push his boxers down the rest of the way. "Do you know what the effects of Skooma are? Why it's so addictive and illegal in Tamriel?"

"Uhm…I don't…Don't stop please." He whined as her hand left him, only to moan softly as she giggled, bringing her hand back to continue stroking him as she teasingly pressed her tongue to his glistening tip for the first time.

"Skooma causes bouts of euphoria and ecstasy." She smirked, twirling her tongue against his tip like he was her favorite flavor of popsicle and she was savoring him.

 _'Is this really happening?'_ He groaned softly as he grasped at the air, torn between holding the handle of the door and taking hold of her thick, dark hair; finally, he gripped the bottom of his t-shirt, struggling to keep control and not make a fool of himself as she slowly started to bob her head, taking his length deeper into her mouth. _'This is happening.'_

Sydney continued her slow, teasing pace for what felt like hours, but couldn’t have been more than a few minutes as Seth felt the tell-tale signs that he was getting close. One hand, his nerves finally dashed, gained purchase in her thick, wavy hair and the other grasped the cool metal door handle by his hip as he instinctively rocked his hips, driving himself deeper into her mouth as she worked her tongue along his length.

"Sydney…God, don't stop. Please don't stop. I…" He babbled as his breath escaped him in short, harsh pants and his legs threatened to buckle. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer at all, and he hoped she wouldn't hold it against him.

Sydney smirked as she lifted her head, releasing him with a pop and stroking him much more easily now as his cock glistened with her saliva. "Gonna cum for me, Seth?" He nodded, watching her, enraptured as she brought her head down and gently sucked on his balls, stroking him steadily as her warm, brown eyes gazed into his.

Seth moaned, gripping her hair so tightly he wondered if she would get mad, but he couldn’t control it, "Oh, my god…" As his release washed over him, his head fell back against the door with a resounding thump and he finally broke their eye contact as his eyes shut in pure bliss.

There were a few moments of silence as Sydney’s head moved back up, sucking on his tip momentarily before she giggled. "See? I can do a lot better than making out." He forced himself to open his eyes, smiling at her lethargically before he saw the mess he had made on her face and he flushed crimson.

"Sorry…" He murmured, biting his bottom lip softly as he started to pull his jeans back up, tucking his now softening length back into his boxers. He wasn’t sure what to do now; he had just shared the most thrilling and private moment of his short life with her, what did that call for? A firm handshake and a respectful salute?

Sydney frowned at his apology, staying crouched with her hands resting on her thighs as she tilted her head slightly in confusion. "For what?"

Seth gently moved a strand of her hair away from her face so it wouldn’t fall into the sticky mess and managed a small smile as he gestured. "I’m sorry I kinda…messed up your face…"

She laughed, finally understanding as she stood up and shrugged. "Don't worry about it, cum washes off. If I minded, I would've moved." He watched as she walked over to the sinks and cleaned herself up, taking a quick glance at her ass as she bent over, then looking away respectfully as he finished doing up his jeans. As she washed her face, he could see the makeup washing off and the bruises stood out even more on her caramel colored skin. He wanted to ask about them, but he knew it would probably be crossing a line that Sydney didn't want crossed. He wouldn’t push her; it wasn’t his place.

The bathroom door started to open before Sydney could finish, and Seth quickly stepped back against it and grabbed the handle, barring anyone from entering. Sydney glanced up in the mirror, an expression Seth couldn't identify on her face as she finished washing his mess off her face and turned the water off.

"Come on, man, I have to go!" A voice called from behind the door, accompanied by a few loud knocks.

"Thank you." He murmured, looking at her reflection as she smiled, patting her face dry with a paper towel. Neither of them paid any attention to whoever was trying to get in, although he could've sworn that he saw a bit of fear in her eyes before she turned away and ducked her head.

"You don't have to thank me, Seth. If anything, that was me thanking you." She tossed the paper towel into the trash can tucked into the corner and came over, pressing against him gently. "No guy has ever just sat and talked to me without wanting something in return." Her lips pressed against his softly and his hands came to rest on her hips as they just stood together a moment in their afterglow.

"You didn't have to do this for me, though. You just looked like you needed someone." He spoke softly against her lips as she smiled, never breaking the chaste, tender kiss.

Another round of obnoxious banging at the door broke them apart and Sydney gave Seth a coy smile as she grabbed his black hoodie from where it had fallen to the floor at the beginning of their tryst. "How about you be what I need, and I'll be what you need then?"

He nodded, opening his mouth to reply, but before he could do anything else, Sydney draped his hoodie across her shoulders, pushed her sunglasses back over the heavy, purple bruises on her face, and strode out of the bathroom, past the dumbfounded boy who had been trying to get in, and down the hallway confidently with her head held high as people began to whisper.


End file.
